


I know that blood will be spilled, and if you wont, then I will

by BunnyJess



Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, Jokers dies, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Torture, batman gets punched, clueless batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Prompt: Oh! Omega Jason just put to bed. Maybe a day ago. Slade is still in awe and shows his appreciation. No smut.Slade thinks over everything that’s happened since Joker got his hands on Jason a second time. He will never understand how his mate is so strong, managing to survive that second encounter and heal. With Jason at his side Slade contemplates what happened and how he’ll find forgiveness within himself for not getting to Jason sooner.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	I know that blood will be spilled, and if you wont, then I will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/gifts), [dnky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts).



> For my beauty; I hope you enjoy 😘

Finding out his mate was stuck once again at Joker’s hand was horrifying. Every part of him was a battleground of guilt and self-loathing against hatred and rage. The latter two being aimed at both Batman and Joker.

Trawling through his contacts, along with assistance from both Hosun and Billy, Slade had managed to control the primal alpha fighting to be let out. He couldn’t lose his head. Couldn’t risk their pack.

Most of all, Slade would not risk Jason.

The alpha was nearly spitting fire by the time he’d found Joker holed up in a closed freak show outside some small town on the West Coast. Thoughts twisting and turning to the fact that this fucking clown had taken Jason and hauled him across the country, all without his father finding out. Bruce hadn’t realised Jason was missing until Slade punched him in the face while explaining to the other Bats and Birds that he’d be operating in the city until his mate came home. Laws protected people who were protecting omegas, especially male omegas as they were exceptionally rare compared with the numbers of days past.

Everyone who’d worked at the show was dead. All showing signs of Joker’s obvious enjoyment of taking them all out. His final performance of the night involving proving that birds don’t come back to life.

Slade has burst into the tent and found Jason hanging from the ceiling. Blood was dripping from numerous cuts and there were acid burns still causing deeper and deeper wounds. Worst was the intricate series of zip ties around Jason neck. Each one weighted so if any were cut they’d go off balance and choke him. The weights were also supported by pieces of rope, clearly meant as a way to hang Jason.

The next few minutes are a fuzzy blur to the alpha. One second he was standing by the entrance feeling his heartbreak as his omega looked at him with an agonised hope. The next he was on his knees in the centre of a pile of dead Joker goons, clown dead amongst them, and his mate sobbing into his shoulder.

Luckily his mask recorded everything, a way to prove he’d completed a job and as a form of continued self-improvement for his work. It’s through the tapes that the truly awe inspiring strength of his omega was displayed.

While Slade slaughtered his way through every goon Joker sent to stop him, he’d managed to throw a knife to Jason. It had been caught, his omega finding strength in his arrival to rouse enough to escape. Zip tie collar choking him as he’d made it to his feet. The blade, despite being as sharp as it could be, still required Jason to saw through the thick plastic. All while his oxygen cut off.

Slade has been about to turn on Joker. Ripping him apart to ensure he couldn’t come back, when a glint of steel flew past his mask. He whipped his head to follow it, the camera getting a fantastic shot of it lodging in Joker’s forehead. The thing going cross-eyed as he tried to look at it before falling down.

His mate appeared by his side and took comfort in Slade’s presence as they both unholstered a gun and emptied a clip each into the fuckers body, obliterating any chance of him coming back due to the huge mess he was now in.

It was after this that his mate had collapsed into him. Curling up in his lap and sobbing his heart out. Slade’s voice rough with the joy of finding his omega alive. He refused to ever give up on Jason. Not when all he’d needed to fight was proof that the situation wasn’t as hopeless as when he’d been fifteen and dying alone.

Now, Jason was tucked up in their bed turned nest. Sedation was continuously flowing through the oxygen mask and pain medications along with antibiotics were being given via a central line. Slade hasn’t wanted Villain to put one in but had had to relent after seeing the proof of how badly any potential iv sight had been damaged.

The acid burns were healing fast, the cuts faster, thanks to the pit in his system. Slade had been the one to suggest the sedation just so Jason’s body could heal without the added complication of nightmares, which were undoubtedly going to plague their lives for years to come.

Watching his mate’s chest rise as fall while he read him an Austin novel, Slade thought back to the night three nights previous. The strength of his omega far surpassing his own. For over a week he’d survived at Joker’s hand; knowing his mate wouldn’t trust the Bats to keep him safe and would check in, a fact that was overshadowed by memories from a fifteen-year-old boy who was forced to die alone, scared, and in the levels of pain not often felt by omegas.

He’s busy falling into a pit of even greater self-hatred that he doesn’t notice the sedation wearing off. Jason’s eyes fluttering open and finding his mate sobbing, had proceeded to join their hands. The fact Jason had managed that was further proof to the alpha that he was unworthy of such a strong and formidable omega’s love.

Unfortunately the omega had taken his breakdown another way.

“I dreamed it, didn’t I.” He croaked out through a dry throat and mouth. “Joker is still out there.”

Slade’s gaze had shot up at that. Quickly finding Jason’s and that twinkle often seen in the icy-blue eye now one of pure admiration. “No baby, you didn’t dream it.” Slade quickly explained what had transpired after his arrival. He did not want to further traumatise his mate but he deserved the whole truth.

“I went in to that tent expecting to find you dead or close to. Instead I was forced to acknowledge that your family were right, your real family in Roy and Donna. You deserve an alpha as strong as you are.” He turned away and wiped his eye. “That isn’t me.” At the first sign of panic from Jason he reached out and buried a hand in Jason’s hair. “Allow me to prove to you I can be as strong as you are.”

“You already are,” whispered Jason. His face and voice contorted by confusion.

“Not in the same way baby. If I’d been where you were I don’t doubt for a second that I would have struggled to get myself free and certainly wouldn’t have been able to aid in the bastard’s death.”

It was clear Jason was sleepy again. Prompting Slade to begin stroking the younger man’s hair.

That night continued to come back to Slade throughout the years. Constantly finding himself awe inspired and astonished once again. Spoiling Jason and their new adopted pup on those days. Trips to disney and other theme parks, all devoid of clowns or a heavy leaning towards circus. Jewellery, clothes, technology.

Anything his omega could want, his omega got.

The final thing Jason did in regards to that incident was cut out his family. Responding to no calls and moving to Europe with Slade. Just another way his mate showed him how strong he could be. He might never struggle opening a jar, but Jason never struggled with anything, or suffer fools, too long if he had the power to change it. An aspect of life Slade couldn’t get equal on. His mate continuing to be one of the strongest people he’d ever met.

He killed his own killer ~~an action Bruce should have done years earlier~~. A man who has still features in his nightmares so many years after that horrific death. Finding it within himself to realise Bruce never would? Astounding that he’d still kept Slade close after the alpha had let him down.

He’d failed at keeping to the vow he’d emphasised during their private mating.

Jason forgiving him and settling in to Slade’s side to continue their film. Finding it within himself to forgive that Slade had taken so long to realise he was missing and took so long finding him, forcing him to go through so much torture. A bigger man that Slade would ever be.

“I love you Jace.” Slade says as he comes out of his own head to the gentle purr of his omega who’s seemingly content to be by his side. The smile it gets him is overwhelmingly bright, so bright it could be a star in its own right.

“Love you too.” He replies, pressing a kiss to Slade’s shoulder to save shifting too much. Returning to his purr and the film. Proving once again how amazing he truly is, accepting Slade’s love so easily and unconditionally.

Just the same as how Slade loves him.


End file.
